Winx Club - Episode 113/4Kids Script
Meant to Be Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea Musa: 'What's with all the gloom, Bloom? '''Flora: '''You're sad that spring break is over? '''Bloom: '''No, it's not that, it's just... nothing. '''Stella: '''What's up? '''Bloom: '''You ever feel like you don't know where you belong? I always thought I knew but something happened over spring break while I was home and now I feel all turned around. Sorry to be mopey. '''Tecna: '''Don't apologize. '''Stella: '''Tell us what's bothering you. '''Flora: '''Yeah, we're your friends Bloom. You can tell us anything. '''Bloom: '''I know, Flora. Scene: Bloom's House, Gardenia * A flashback to the start of Spring Break.* '''Bloom (narrating): '''It all started when I got home to Gardenia. Everything felt kind of strange especially that my mom asked me to help her in the kitchen, which she never does. '''Vanessa: '''Bloom, honey, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while. '''Bloom: '''Okay, go ahead. '''Vanessa: '''It's about when we adopted you- '''Bloom: '''I know, it was the greatest day of your life. '''Vanessa: '''Well, of course it was the greatest day of my life. You were such a cute, beautiful baby. You grew up so fast. * The oven starts to smoke.* '''Vanessa: '''Anyhow, honey, what I wanted to talk to you about- * Bloom smells the smoke.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, mom, I think something's burning. '''Vanessa: '''Huh? Oh! The roast. * The oven catches fire.* '''Bloom: '''Stand back mom! I'll get it. ''Flame-us Extinguish-us! * Bloom uses magic to extinguish the fire.* 'Vanessa: '''Honey?! '''Bloom: '''Mom! I have to concentrate! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. ''Aero-lux! * The smoke disapears.* 'Bloom: '''There! * Vanessa sits in a chair.* '''Bloom: '''Are you okay? '''Vanessa: '''That was amazing! '''Bloom: '''I couldn't save the pot roast. '''Vanessa: '''Never mind the pot roast! You saved us! '''Bloom: '''So, uh, what do you say we take the rest of the afternoon off and just order a pizza tonight? Scene: Gardenia, Earth '''Bloom (narrating): '''Things still felt strange but I tried to ignore it. I tried to let being at home feel like it used to. * Bloom rides her bike around town.* '''Mike: '''Keep both hands on the handle-bars, young lady! '''Bloom: '''Huh?! Hey, Dad. * Mike in his firetruck pulls up beside Bloom.* '''Mike: '''Did you sleep 'til noon again? * Bloom laughs.* '''Bloom: '''Maybe. '''Fireman: '''Hey there, Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Hi. '''Mike: '''Well, see you tonight. * The firetruck drives away.* '''Bloom: '''Bye! Have a good day, Dad! * Boom gets off her bike and starts wheeling it along the footpath.* '''Mitzi: '''Wow! Look who it is. '''Bloom: '''Huh? Mitzi, hello. '''Mitzi: '''So, where have you been? '''Bloom: '''Away. '''Mitzi: '''Duh! Wait a minute- * Bloom gets back onto her bike.* '''Bloom: '''Gotta go. * Mitzi stands in front of the bike.* '''Mitzi: '''Wait! There's a rumour, that you were sent away to reform school. '''Bloom: '''What?! Eugh, that is so ridiculous! '''Mitzi: '''What is it then? Did they ship you off to military school? Or to one of those other schools for rejects and outcasts? * Bloom starts to tremble with anger.* '''Bloom: '''Look, Mitzi, I can't talk right now. I gotta go, okay? '''Mitzi: '''I'm gonna find out. * Mitzi moves out of the way.* '''Bloom: '''Whatever! Hopefully, I ''won't ''see you later. Bye! * Bloom rides away.* '''Bloom (narrating): '''I tried not to let Mitzi bother me - I mean she was always part of Gardenia - but something was wrong, something was different. Things just didn't feel right. And then I saw it. * A man walking along the path, has a blue spirit floating along behind him.* * Bloom stops her bike in surprise and rubs her eyes.* '''Bloom: '''What the-? Uh... huh? '''Bloom (narrating): '''I saw this weird spirit energy thing floating above this guy on the street. I had no idea what it was. I figured I was just seeing things. '''Bloom: '''What's going on here?! '''Bloom (narrating): '''But then it happened again. * A woman walking across the road, has a red spirit floating along behind her.* '''Red spirit: '''Hey! Didn't you get the memo, red?! Don't you know it's rude to stare! '''Bloom: '''Sorry. '''Bloom (narrating): '''I figured, whatever it was, it was happening now because my Winx had grown stronger at Alfea. And then I went to my mom's flower shop. * Bloom arrives at her mother's flower shop.* * A car is parked out the front.* * The driver inside is watching looking suspicious.* Scene: Vanessa's Flower Shop, Gardenia '''Vanessa: '''Well I am very excited about this. Why don't you just bring back the last form and- Bloom! I'd like you to meet some people. This is Mr Bonner and Mr Bonner, my future business partners. '''Older Mr Bonner and Younger Mr Bonner: '''Hello. How do you do? '''Bloom: '''Huh? Business partners? '''Older Mr Bonner: '''Your mother has agreed to sell her flower shop to us. '''Vanessa: '''Well, not entirely. They'll own the actual shop but we'll all own the shop name. They think- '''Older Mr Bonner: '''We can turn this shop into a big chain of stores. '''Younger Mr Bonner's Spirit: '''It's amazing how foolish people are when you promise them the world. '''Older Mr Bonner's Spirit: '''We're going to make a bundle on this shop '''Younger Mr Bonner's Spirit: '''Like I always say, people are just like lollipops: underneath they're all suckers. * The spirits laugh.* * Bloom gasps.* '''Vanessa: '''Bring that last form right back and we'll be all set. '''Older Mr Bonner and Younger Mr Bonner: '''Sure thing. * The two Mr Bonner's leave.* '''Vanessa: '''Pretty exciting, isn't it? Your mother, a joint owner of a company. * Bloom makes an unhappy noise.* '''Vanessa: '''Bloom? '''Bloom: '''Hey, uh, do these go on the shelf? * Bloom walks over to a box of flowers. '''Vanessa: '''Yes, but- '''Bloom: '''Cool! * Bloom bends down to pick up the flowers. * Vanessa bends down to talk to her but Bloom stands up quickly and starts moving the flowers. '''Vanessa: '''Honey, is everything all right? '''Bloom: '''Everything's great! Why? Why wouldn't it be? * Vanessa stands up.* '''Vanessa: '''Well, for one thing, you haven't congratulated me. This partnership could be a very exciting opportunity for me. If the shop starts franchising- '''Bloom: '''Mom! These guys are taking advantage of you. '''Vanessa: '''Taking advantage of me? What do you mean? '''Bloom: '''Well, I'm not exactly 100 percent sure, but- '''Vanessa: '''But what Bloom?! '''Bloom: '''I think I can see people's inner spirits. '''Vanessa: '''Okay... and what does that mean? '''Bloom: '''I guess it mean I can see like their true nature or something. '''Vanessa: '''And is this something they taught you how to do at Alfea? '''Bloom: '''No, it isn't. It's never happened to me until today. '''Vanessa: '''So then, how do you know that- '''Bloom: '''Mom! These guys are trying to trick you! They're trying to steal your store! * Outside a car horn honks.* * Vanessa and Bloom turn around to see that the Mr Bonner's are back.* Scene: Vanessa's Flower Shop, Gardenia '''Younger Mr Bonner: '''I don't understand why you've changed your mind, Vanessa. '''Older Mr Bonner: '''Yes, why did you change your mind? We had a deal. '''Younger Mr Bonner: '''We had a deal, Vanessa. '''Older Mr Bonner: '''You said to bring the last form right back. Did something happen? '''Vanessa: '''No, nothing happened. I just realised I was getting in over my head. I like things the way they are: simple. '''Older Mr Bonner: '''This couldn't be simpler; you've already signed most of the forms. All you have to do is sign the last one. And then- '''Vanessa: '''No thank you. I like my business the way it is and I'm afraid I'm gonna have to keep it that way. '''Younger Mr Bonner: '''Look, we want this shop and we've got plenty of ways of getting what we want. '''Vanessa: '''And what's that supposed to mean?! '''Older Mr Bonner: '''Oh nothing. * The two Mr Bonner's spirits are getting mad.* '''Older Mr Bonner: '''It's just that there are other things that can be broken besides agreements. * Younger Mr Bonner knocks a vase of flowers of the counter, and it breaks.* * Bloom gasps.* '''Vanessa: '''The Amonom Maximum. '''Younger Mr Bonner: '''Oh, how clumsy of me. * The two Mr Bonner's spirits laugh.* '''Vanessa: '''I've said what I had to say, now please leave. I have work to do! '''Younger Mr Bonner: '''We'll be back. '''Older Mr Bonner: '''This will be our shop. One way or another. * The two Mr Bonner's leave.* '''Vanessa: '''You were right about those men Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Check out this trick my friend, Flora, taught me. She hates to see a plant with a broken home. * Bloom uses magic to fix the broken vase.* '''Vanessa: '''Woah! Oh, come here you! * Bloom and Vanessa hug.* Scene: Montage '''Bloom (narrating): '''Mom and I started to do stuff together and pretty soon home was feeling more and more like home. * Bloom and Vanessa walk in the park together eating ice-cream.* * Bloom play with Kiko in her room.* * Bloom, Vanessa, and Mike go to the movies.* * Kiko hides in a bush from Bloom.* * Vanessa wakes Bloom up.* * Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom eat out at a restaurant.* * Bloom rides around Gardenia on her bike.* * Bloom tells a story at the dinner table.* * Bloom sleeps in her room, while Mike and Vanessa watch from the doorway.* Scene: Vanessa's Flower Shop, Gardenia '''Vanessa: '''It's a very expensive vase I purchased from overseas and I just sold it to Mr Morrison. * There's the sound of glass breaking.* * Vanessa and Bloom gasp and hurry to the front of the store.* * A brick had been thrown through the front glass doors.* * Bloom picks up the brick.* '''Bloom: '''Good thing this didn't hit anyone. * Vanessa walks out the front.* '''Bloom: '''Anyone out there? '''Vanessa: '''No. Now I'm going to have to replace both doors and that's not gonna be cheap. * Bloom uses magic to turn the brick into a sponge.* '''Bloom: '''Not to worry. ''Damage-us Erase-us. * Bloom wipes the sponge across the front door and the glass is repaired. * Vanessa makes a happy sound.* * Back inside the flower shop.* 'Vanessa: '''The Morrison's are coming to pick up their vase. Could you take it outside? * Bloom carries the vase outside. '''Bloom: '''Already on it. * A motorcycle carrying two people drives past sending smoke everywhere.* '''Bloom: '''Hey! * One of the people uses a baseball bat to smash the vase.* * The motorcycle drives away.* * Bloom notices the smashed vase and uses magic to fix it.* Scene: Outside Vanessa's Flower Shop, Gardenia '''Vanessa: '''That lunch was amazing! '''Bloom: '''Oh, I am so stuffed. * They reach the doors to the flower shop.* '''Vanessa: '''Your grandmother used to say, "a lady is never stuffed, she's-" * Vanessa gasps.* '''Vanessa: '''Oh no! '''Bloom: '''What's wrong, Mom? '''Vanessa: '''The doors have been forced open! Someone was here while we were gone! '''Bloom: '''What?! '''Vanessa: '''Oh my, look at this place. * Vanessa and Bloom walk inside to find the shop trashed.* '''Bloom: '''Whoa! '''Vanessa: '''I don't suppose you have a spell for this. '''Bloom: '''No, I'm sorry Mom. '''Vanessa: '''i don't get it. Why would burglars wreck the place? It just doesn't make any sense. '''Bloom: '''I don't think it was a burglar, Mom. It was the two Mr Bonners. '''Vanessa: '''We don't know that, Bloom. We can't just start pointing fingers. There has been a problem with burglary lately. I saw it- * Bloom opens the cash register to see it is still full.* '''Bloom: '''If it was burglar's why didn't they take the money from the register. It was those guys, they're trying to intimidate you! Scene: Bloom's House, Gardenia '''Mike: '''What did the police say? '''Vanessa: '''They were there all afternoon but they said there wasn't enough evidence. '''Mike: '''That really steams my coffee! We just can't let these guys get away with- * Mike yells as he drink hot coffee.* '''Mike: '''I just burned my- oh! '''Vanessa: '''Honey! '''Bloom: '''Careful, Dad. '''Vanessa: '''There's no point in getting all worked up. We'll figure something out. '''Mike: '''I know, I just worry about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. '''Vanessa: '''I know. * Bloom looks at her reflection in the dish she's drying.* '''Mike: '''We'll figure this out tomorrow. I gotta hit the pillows. Goodnight Bloom. '''Vanessa: '''Goodnight Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Goodnight Mom. * Vanessa leaves the room.* '''Bloom: '''Something feels wrong. * Bloom's in bed, asleep.* '''Bloom (narrating): '''I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. In my sleep I kept tossing and turning; I was having a nightmare. I saw all these beautiful flowers and they kept turning into ash right in front of me. And then I actually felt these like... flames. And then! * Bloom wakes up with a scream.* '''Bloom: '''The flower shop. It's... * Vanessa and Mike enter Bloom's room.* '''Mike: '''Bloom? '''Vanessa: '''Bloom, are you okay? '''Bloom: '*breathlessly* We... we have to go. '''Mike: '''It's okay, honey. You had a nightmare. '''Bloom: '''No, I had a vision. Mom's shop is on fire. We have to go! * Bloom gets out of bed.* Scene: Outside Bloom's House, Gardenia * Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom get into the car and drive to Vanessa's flower shop.* '''Bloom: '''Hurry Dad! * Vanessa's flower shop is on fire.* * Vanessa gasps.* '''Vanessa: '''Quick Mike! Call your squad! Bloom stay in the car. * Mike, Bloom, and Vanessa get out of the car.* * Mike calls the fire station.* '''Mike: '''Jimmy Rocket, it's Honey Bee here. We've got a fire in progress at Third and Carol. Get here ASAP! * Vanessa starts to walk towards the flower shop.* * Mike stops Vanessa.* '''Vanessa: '''My shop! Mike! * Mike and Vanessa hug.* '''Mike: '''Don't worry, honey, it's gonna be okay. At least you weren't in there. A shop we can always replace, but you- '''Bloom: '''I'm taking care of this. You guys just stay back. * Bloom starts to walk towards the shop.* '''Mike: '''Huh? '''Vanessa: '''Bloom! No! Stop her Mike! * Mike grabs Bloom arm to stop her.* '''Mike: '''No Bloom! The boys are on their way. '''Bloom: '''The station's on the other side of town, Dad. If we don't do something quick the fire will spread. Let me at least try to contain it. '''Mike: '''Bloom, there is nothing you can do. '''Bloom: '''Yes, there is! I'll use my magic. '''Mike: '''Okay, honey, but you're taking me with you. Scene: Vanessa' Flower Shop, Gardenia * Mike and Bloom stand in the fire, protected by a magical bubble.* * Bloom attempts to reduce the fire with magic.* '''Mike: '''So this force field bubble thing totally protects us from the flames? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, but the spell will only last for ten minutes. '''Mike: '''Wow, pretty awesome. We got to get a couple of these things down at the station. Bloom? Bloom?! * A baby starts to cry.* '''Bloom: '''Do you... do you hear that? '''Mike: '''Hear what? Scene: Bloom's Vision/Flashback of Fire '''Mike: '''Come on! Let's go! '''Fireman: '''The fire's too big Mike. We'll never make it. '''Mike: ''I'll'' go. * Mike goes into the burning building.* * A baby is crying.* '''Mike: '''I'm coming! I'm going to save you! What the- * Mike finds a crying baby protected by a magical bubble.* '''Daphne: '''Save her! Take care of her! '''Mike: '''I don't believe this. Don't be afraid, little girl. * Mike picks the baby up.* '''Mike: '''You're in my arms now. * The baby coos happily.* * Mike laughs.* '''Mike: '''Bloom. Source: Vanessa's Flower Shop, Gardenia '''Mike: '''Bloom?! Bloom look! * Mike points to Mr Bonner's driver, trapped in the fire.* * Mr Bonner's Driver yells with fear.* '''Bloom: '''That's Mr Bonner's driver! '''Mike: '''I'll get him. * Mike leaves the protective bubble to help the driver.* '''Mike: '''Stay calm, Sir. We've got you. '''Driver: '''Thank you. '''Bloom: '''Take the side exit. I can take care of everything in here. Don't worry. '''Mike: '''Be careful. * Mike and the Driver leave.* * Bloom uses magic to shrink the fire.* * Sirens approach.* '''Bloom: '''Oh, good, they're finally here. Scene: Outside Vanessa's Flower Shop, Gardenia * The firefighter's handle the rest of the fire.* '''Fireman: '''Most of the fire was already under control. * Bloom is standing with the driver.* '''Driver: '''I don't know what you were doing in there but that was so- '''Vanessa: '''Here's your water. * Vanessa hands him some water.* '''Bloom: '''What were you doing in there? '''Driver: '''I drove the two Mr Bonner's to the store but when I saw them start the fire I tried to stop them and they knocked me out. * Vanessa gasps.* '''Vanessa: '''They caused all this trouble just because I wouldn't sell them my store? '''Driver: '''Oh, yeah they sure did. They figured this way you'd have to sign the contract. '''Mike: '''Yeah? Well, they were wrong and they're in a lot of trouble. And you may be too. '''Driver: '''I know I shouldn't have had anything to do with them but I felt like I had no choice; I used to own a limo business 'till they scammed me out of it. And I only took this job because I needed the money. I have a family to support. But tonight? Starting a fire, they went too far. I could never be apart of that. Believe me, I know. '''Bloom: '''I know. I can see that. * Bloom can the driver's upset spirit.* * The police arrive.* Scene: Mitzi's House, Gardenia '''Mitzi: '''I can't believe what I'm seeing! What is that loser doing on tv!? How dare she interrupt my regularly scheduled program!? * Mitzi throws a tantrum.* * Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa can be seen on the television.* '''Bloom (narrating): '''The next day was pretty cool. There was a ceremony honoring my family for bringing down Mr Bonner and Mr Bonner. And me for having the courage and the heart to save the limo driver. Scene: Bloom's House, Gardenia * The next day, at lunch.* '''Vanessa: '''As if it weren't enough to be town heroes. Between the money I'm getting from the insurance and the reward from the mayor, I'll be able to open an even bigger flower shop than before. What do you think? '''Mike: '''As long as you install the best alarm system on the market, it sounds great. Hey, Bloom, are you okay? It's not like you to let a peanut-and-jelly go uneaten. '''Vanessa: '''Is there something bothering you, Sweetie? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, Mom, there is sorta. During the fire I had this sort of, sort of, I don't know, vision? I saw Dad. I saw him in a fire with a newborn baby. You were saving it, I think. * Mike and Vanessa look at each other unhappily.* '''Bloom: '''What? What is it? You know something about this? '''Vanessa: '''Yes, we do. This is what I was trying to tell you about before Bloom. '''Bloom: '''What?! What is it?! '''Mike: '''You see, honey, we talking to you about being adopted but what we didn't talk about was that day in the fire, when I found you. '''Bloom: '''Huh? What do you mean we found me in a fire?! What was I doing there? '''Mike: '''We don't know Bloom. I- I heard a voice calling to me. '''Bloom: '''A- a voice? '''Mike: '''It was a four-alarmer. Four blocks burning and no way to stop it. But when I picked you up the whole fire went out, just like that. You clearly had the most powerful and amazing magic. But it never came back after that. * Bloom starts to cry.* '''Bloom: '''Why didn't you tell me about it before? Did you think that there was something weird or wrong with me? That I wasn't normal? '''Mike: '''No, Bloom, of course not. '''Bloom: '''When you told me about being adopted, why didn't you tell me about this too? '''Mike: '''We were going to but since the magic never came back we thought we'd wait until you were old enough to understand. And then, well, there was that day with Stella and your powers came back and you went right off the Alfea so quickly before we could sit down and talk with you. '''Vanessa: '''Let me tell you something important, Sweetie. We did talk to you about the real magic that happened that day. That we found you and you found us and that we became a family together. '''Mike: '''Bloom, Sweetie, we love you so much. * Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom hug.* '''Bloom: '''I love you guys too. Scene: Childhood Montage * Bloom in a crib with Vanessa and Mike standing over her.* * Bloom drinking from a baby bottle.* * Bloom's blowing out candles on a birthday cake.* * Bloom opening presents at Christmas.* * Bloom playing with a doll.* * Bloom's first day of school.* * Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa at the park.* * Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa at the beach.* * Bloom having fallen over roller-skating.* * Bloom and Kiko.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea '''Musa: '''I don't get it. '''Flora: '''Yeah, Bloom, why are you so down? If you ask me that was a really beautiful story. I think you and your parents have a really terrific relationship. '''Tecna: '''You talk about real things with them. '''Musa: '''Girl, your Earth-rents sound like really awesome people. '''Bloom: '''That's just it: my Earth parents. You see? '''Musa: '''Ummm...? '''Stella: '''This new info's got you curious about your birth parents hasn't it? '''Bloom: '''Yeah, of course it does. I'm probably not even from Earth. '''Tecna: '''So then what were you doing in a fire in Gardenia. '''Bloom: '''That's what I'd like to know Tecna. Who put me there? Was my Dad meant to find me? And what was that voice? '''Flora: '''You may never find the answers. You know that Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Would that stop you from looking? '''Flora: '''Probably not. '''Bloom: '''No matter what it takes, I want to find out. Where did I come from? What realm, in what part of the universe? I have to find out about my origins. So, will you help me? '''Stella: '''I know I'll help you Bloom. Sticking my nose in other people's business is my favourite pastime. Well, girls, what do you say?! '''Musa: '''You can count me in! Flora? '''Flora: '''Of course. '''Tecna: '''Sign me up. '''Musa: '''After all, we're the Winx Club. * Musa puts her hand in the middle.* '''Stella: '''The Winx Club! * Stella adds her hand to Musa's.* '''Flora: '''The Winx Club! * Flora adds her hand to Musa, and Stella's.* '''Tecna: '''The Winx Club! * Tecna adds her hand.* * Bloom laughs and adds her hand to the pile.* * The Winx Club hugs, all laughing.* Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts